


"Kitty" Year Round (Prologue): And then it was over

by MiaLeighArc



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLeighArc/pseuds/MiaLeighArc
Summary: A brief look at Captain Amelia Smollett's past experiences that led to the woman she has become today.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler





	"Kitty" Year Round (Prologue): And then it was over

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Belongs to Disney!

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet is © Disney and it always will be. I do not own the main characters; I only meddle in their lives and put them through all hell for my own creativity sake. Please don't try to sue me unless you like to work with negative numbers (hehe, I know I don't!)

This is told in mainly 3rd person, although a good portion of this chapter is told via 1st person. All thoughts and dialogue are written in quotes and thoughts Amelia is recalling her thoughts and the things that happened to her in the past. All dialogue is part of her flashbacks except for the first paragraph

"Kitty" Year-Round

Prologue: **And Then It Was Over**

By Mia LeighArc

"A wise one man once said that if you want to tell a story, one must tell what they know. And all I know is that my whole life has gone to shambles because my father pushed me so far, just like he pushed himself. The places I've been and the people I've seen could never amount to anything in this glowing Metropolis...not unless I learned the biggest life lesson...That's why I now know my life of pain, anguish and tyranny was worth it. But anyway, I'm here to tell you, well, here goes nothing..."

_Outside of a small hospital room, the sounds of loud wailing could be heard. "It's a girl!" someone shouted, while a feline looking man has a disappointed look on his face. Interstellar Academy, the same child has grown into a fine young woman with her head down on her desk and her right paw is in the isle._

It has been an exceptionally long day at the gloomy Interstellar Academy, and I am simply too tired to keep awake, let alone pay attention. As I tried not to fall asleep, the professor is giving a lesson on his Military history and the history of others before him. On the black board the piece of chalk he was holding scurried illegibly across the surface chalkboard; assuming he wanted the class to take notes. The admiral is an immensely proud man you see. Once he spotted me sleeping, he threw a piece of paper at me a get up. It reminded me of my wake-up calls when she I was child.

Then I remember, Lieutenant Tuberculosis, professor of the swimming class, was barking orders at everyone, and I felt myself getting lightheaded and the dizziness affecting my stance. Amelia's best friend Arrow turns to look at me while in line to dive into the solar swimming pool; but as I read the concern on his face, it was and when my weight hit the water so cold, my whole body shut down and she got dragged under the surface as her lungs stopped taking in air rather than water. _**"You might be wondering what happened next, so I might as well tell you."**_ The next thing I remembered is waking up in my bunk with a fellow cadet that I hated (the one and only Aeneas Scott) leaning coyly against my bed.

"I heard what happened Amelia, do you need anything?" Aeneas said sweetly…almost too sweetly.

 _"He's up to something."_ I thought to myself as I briefly replied.

"No, Mr. Scott, I appreciate your concern, but don't you have something better to do than to bother me when I'm recovering from a long day?" Before anything happened furthermore , Arrow's booming voice came to her doorway.

"You know you should eat something every once in a while" He said with a sarcastic tone of voice as he came through the door holding a try with warm soup on it, her unwanted visitor. Amelia felt groggy and now angry from her visit, like some of the water was still enveloped in her lungs and on top of that her "stalker" her again.

"What is he doing here?" Arrow asked as I growled in a slight response and replied

"Oh he, he was just leaving weren't you Mr. Scott?" Aeneas tried to reply but found himself tongue tied at the repulsion he saw in my eyes. I was about to continue, but Arrow seemed like the talkative one instead.

"Mr. Scott, I as well as my companion would very much wish you to leave." Aeneas obviously struggled with a response and with a huff, took the hint and left slowly "You do know what you're doing to yourself don't you?" Amelia cocked an eyebrow.

"What is that exactly?" I didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"You're starving yourself, and not only that, but you're also allowing that ruffian to stalk you further. You shouldn't let him come around; I think you should get a restraining order" he replied with a twinge of anger.

"What are you saying? I always consume a well-balanced meal, and I see to it to never miss an opportunity to eat. As far as Mr. Scott goes, I humor him because it something entertaining to do with my free time. He acts like a lost, lovesick puppy around me, I can't help it if I find it amusing. Besides, he's hardly dangerous."

"Listen, you don't have defend yourself, I worry that's all."

"I know 'Dad'..." Amelia said with a brilliant smile and a twinkled eye.

"Ok, I get your point." Arrow smiled back at her and gave her a warm hug; the kind of hug that a lonely girl in the Navy, such as myself, needs sometimes, as I always spotted the Admiral walk by out of the corner and then make an about face and turn back towards my cabin. I immediately stood and gave a salute, Arrow soon followed

"At ease Captain, Mr. Arrow." Admiral Bluedwarf III said to both from his perch in the doorway.

"Gave us all quite a fright. I expect that you'll be ship-shape for tomorrow; I'm doing a lesson on knowing your rank and the side-effects of decisions made outside of following orders." As the admiral turned and left the room, Arrow and she smiled at each other and let out a little laugh.

"Tomorrow should be, interesting…" Amelia said with cleverness and glee. Arrow laughed and told me to get some rest. It would only be until dinner, but at least I w to relax. I think I might take a bath when I wake up. I had lain down and drifted to sleep, Arrow tucked me in and gave me an assuring kiss on the forehead, like they never had.

Two years went by since that day when I fainted, but I'm doing fine. I became the youngest living spacer to become a captain. Then came the captain ceremony, like a graduation, but with a military style. My father was so proud that he came to the ceremony and cried the whole time. It was really a blessing to see Arrow's face was all lit up like a solar flare, and it was the finest day of my life. I was so excited to receive all my new duties that I picked my best friend Arrow as my first mate later, terrible news came; an unknown enemy was attacking us. The etherium was littered with thousands of air raids and enemy attacks from all sides. Navy ships destroyed or looted, and prisoners were being taken from every direction. Debris flew everywhere and there were very few places to hide from all the chaos. Sometimes known before was that when entering a war, one must be cautious and listen to authority; but that's not what I did. I stormed into battle in my rescue boat, I went the young and injured, but I felt sorry for the men who didn't know what was happening. The looks on their faces when I came through was impeccable; they looked if these were their last moments of life, and for some of them it was. What they needed was a miracle. After returning, the admiral called a meeting with his highest officers. We all sat down and started strategizing a plan. Arrow was there with me on demand, which is what might have started the whole argument. All around the room, t officers looked at the two of us, covered in blood and wounds and injures from head to toe. They all gave us dirty looks, but my gaze would falter for no man.

"Well now Captain" said the Admiral angrily. "So nice of you to join us, I see you've busy fighting when you should have been calling for reinforcements!" "I was only trying to help." Amelia said wearily and ashamed as the Admiral usually made her feel during serious circumstances. "And you almost got yourself killed, what were you thinking Captain? Going out there in battle and costing us money. And for what, the lives of a few useless rookies

"With all due respect sir, I was merely doing my duty as Captain; warding off enemies, saving the helpless, like the oath says, 'I will perform all of my duties steadfast and nothing shall pass through my heart of any possible doubt.'- Sir." after a few breathless moments of fury, Amelia continued before the admiral could even say anything in return. "And where were you in all of this, sitting in your great big armchair barking out executions of our men. Should I remind you that no one is Navy... or at least that's what you used to say? You should be ashamed of yourself sir."

"Well now, that's quite a story you have there...but I would never kill any of my men intentionally, that was their choice when they joined the military...Where on ea the insinuation, Captain? I'm conducting a plan. WE NEED TO FOLLOW NAVY PROTOCOL!"

"I will NOT be subject to listen to this rubbish!" Amelia shouted as she pounded on the table.

"That's up to you captain, you can leave if you like. Personally, I have no problems with...stubborn women, like you." Amelia turned back around to face him, with livid expression

"STUBBORN WOMEN! I'll show you stubborn, Admiral... I can do anything you can do, and I'm not afraid to do my job, or to be better at it than you. "

"Oh really" he said skeptically while others just laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." He added

"I already have." Amelia said walking to the door alongside Arrow. Then she remembered the dying men and the agonies they must be going through. So, Amelia she reached the handle and spoke.

"May all who love me, follow me." And they all looked around at each other like I was crazy, and then a few moments later, the Admiral got of his high horse and ca rest of us. Among or rescue group, we found dozens of men being attacked by the foul enemy. I knew I had to think fast, so I got into the nearest boat I could find their rescue with life preservers and throwing ropes to the men who couldn't reach the boat. Out of all the weapons I had, I preferred my 12-gauge machine gun main ship the enemy had in possession, had a barrel or so of gunpowder in plain view of the rescue boat. Seeing as how I had the best shot in the group, Arrow pro backup as I stood and quickly took aim. The next few minutes were slow and hushed as if I were moving in slow motion. Once the bullet had hit the ship, there was hope of anyone surviving on the enemy side. Then everything exploded in a big molten-lava cloud of ash and smoke as we scurried our way back to the base. I almost handedly saved seven ships that day, with Arrow's help, of course. The last remaining memory of the war was the laser-fire and the mass destruction, and of course died in honor of people like me. To those men, I live to this day honorably. After our return, the Admiral apologized and awarded me the Green Badge of Honor. He deserved it. When I received it, I told him I must resign my post and go on the bigger and better things. Arrow came with me, and we became quite the team, going bright future.

Amelia and Arrow had been packing for a long trip, when the two of them found themselves in front of the entire Navy being saluted by everyone for their bravery in spirit. Amelia and Arrow were sailing along the stars in a long boat and another memory of Amelia spinning in the air with a sword and fighting with great skill flew in the background one would imagine the sound of clashing swords and gunshots from laser-flintlocks can be heard.

So, there we were, Arrow and I: two lonely teenagers with nowhere to go, barely any food or water, nothing more than a military background, the clothes on our backs for us, our friendship was holding us together. The next few months were very dreary, only finding endeavors that suited our interests. After that, we were mysteriously run-in with the Procyon Armada. They battled hard and were vicious in combat, but I always knew we would make it through. Several times the Armada would lay attacks while Arrow and I let down our defenses; once that was in play they would come back striking hard once more. When the coast was clear, we liked to talk for how we'd come so far; but just as soon as we heard gunshots fire again, we were depending on each other for both success and survival. Throughout their numerous parades, the Procyon Armada kept going with their massive attacks and mighty blows. This lead Arrow and I to have to be cleaver, inquisitive, and most of all, brave discovered that my endless sword fighting, and fencing lessons got used as we strode on in combat.

For months, the two of us would camp out until we suspected that they would strike again. At that time, our lives were an emotional battlefield and we had to stay the second run-in, I began to slowly lose faith in myself. One day, the leader of the opposite side spied me taking watch in the woods and started walking my way. The sly bastard had finally caught up with me. He took hold of my arm and wouldn't let go. He made many vulgar comments and snide remarks about my gender and my rank while twisting behind my back as far as it will go. I heard the mind-numbing sound of my shoulder breaking. He told me that

"A pretty little things like yourself best be runnin' to ya' dear mother; because you know you can't beat us, ya' nothing but a little girl." Then he threw me to the ground while taking a few blows for my face & upper body and spit at me, calling me a whore. I also think he broke a couple of my ribs. I lied on the ground, grimacing in pain, violated and from that moment on, I vowed no man would ever treat me like that again. Arrow was walking in the woods to collect more firewood, when he saw me lying on the ground battered and bewildered. He dropped immediately and rushed to my side. Arrow tried to defend me, but it was too late, the culprit had already gotten too far behind enemy lines. Arrow nursed me back said he would always be there to protect me, and somehow, I knew he was right. Soon after, the war was over, and it was finally time to go home.


End file.
